


Anders Pfaff Has A Nice Day

by orionwrites



Category: Blueliners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionwrites/pseuds/orionwrites
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Makes a lot of assumptions about Anders Pfaff, being as we know next to nothing about him yet, but you know what? I want him to have a good day.





	

Anders Pfaff is a morning jogger. He also likes plain oatmeal and thinks Raisin Brand is a "treat yourself" kind of cereal. He'll eat eggs when he can get them, but the most "cooking" he can actually do is blending his protein shakes, in weekly freezable batches if he has the time. 

His best jogs, according to him, are the ones he finishes just as the sun starts to rise. He feels awake, refreshed, and ready for anything. Almost as important, there's no risk of sunburn that way, and, _oh_ , does Pfaff burn. 

He isn't great at math, but he supposes it's better than having to write essays, so he says that he likes it. In all honesty, he _does_ like reading, but not the way school makes him do it. When he was younger he read a lot of history books, until he didn't have time between hockey and school anymore, but he's never upset about it. Anders Pfaff loves hockey. 

He loves the sounds of skates on ice, and of the puck hitting the post as it goes in. He loves his team, his friends, and he likes chirping them, even if his quips are never very good. 

On any given day, Pfaff takes his morning jog and he eats his oatmeal and he drinks his protein shake. He does his math homework and he reads if he has time. He tries to make a joke about Brandon and Zach while he skates past them, but they ask him, again, if he's Draco Malfoy, and _"does your daddy know you're here?"_ and Pfaff shakes his head as he rolls his eyes and smiles. And when he finds out, that day, that he's going to wear the A, he beams. Tony jokes that it's not actually "the A," it just stands for Anders. Some of the team laugh, but Pfaff is _so_ thrilled, he's distracted. 

He decides, firmly, that he's going to eat Raisin Bran for breakfast the next morning.


End file.
